Sentimiento compartido
by Dark Angel Misa de Yagami
Summary: Sus sentimientos se volvieron cálidos por alguna razón y por esa misma razón, las culpables eran aquellas dos mujeres que se interpusieron en su camino... Espero que sea de su agrado :D


**Los personajes de King Of Fighters no me pertenecen.**

**Aclaraciones: **_Veo que hay mucho Iori x Athena y no tanto Iori x Leona, este fanfic quería como ponerme en el lugar de Iori Yagami ante estas dos luchadoras, es una rara idea que me surgió da la nada, ya escribí "Pura fantasía" donde aparecen Athena y Leona ¬¬ no tiene nada que ver con el yuri… Este fic será algo corto, no se enojen si involucro ciertas personalidades raras de las dos chicas o de Iori… Listo ya están advertidos :D._

* * *

**Sentimiento compartido.**

Últimamente se sentía diferente en estos días, algo cálido estaba despertando en su interior ese _algo _que le hacía abrirse más ante las personas que nunca le hablaba, al principio detestaba sentirse _estúpido_ pero para las personas _ese_ sentimiento era hermoso y seguirá siéndolo aunque para él, sea patético y estúpido. A veces las personas se enamoran de una sola y cree que _ese alguien_ será el amor de su vida, pues su decisión era complicada. Una vez más, Iori Yagami estaba acostado en su cama con la mirada perdida hacia el techo, se llevaba sus manos hacia la frente: cada vez que pensaba en ellas le hacía doler la cabeza.

—Que patético—suspiro intranquilo.

Aquellas dos mujeres que había visto en el bar, eran las culpables de que él se sintiera así, una era infantil, carismática y alegre… ¿Infantil? Por su risa contagiosa. La otra era seria y fría, no hablaba mucho solo a quienes conocía: sus dos compañeros mercenarios. Aunque por fuera se muestre que es fuerte, por dentro ella podía ser tímida y ¿tierna?, esa joven que vestía con ropa militar sentía _algo _raro, parecía que ocultaba algún secreto _¿pero qué?_ Y esa chica de cabello peli violeta, se mostraba tan simpática ante todos, su voz era ruidosa para su gusto, a muchos les agradaba. Pero a él no, eso fue al principio…Antes detestaba hablar con la gente y por ciertos recorridos solitarios que este mismo hacía, se cruzaba con una o con la otra, por alguna extraña razón comenzó a agradarle la compañía que formaba con alguna de ellas dos… Con una era irritante e insoportable y la otra entendía, hablaba agarrando de apoco la confianza.

Nunca pensó que estas dos mujeres le hayan cambiado tanto su vida, seguía con los enfrentamientos contra su rival, Kyo Kusanagi, para él las casualidades no existen aunque tenía que hacer una decepción por ambas mujeres, ambas aparecían, no importa el lugar o el momento pero una de ellas dos intervenía en su pelea contra su rival.

Se levantó de su cama dirigiéndose al ropero, busco su vestimenta para después ponérsela, bajo por las escaleras y agarrando de una mesita la llave de su motocicleta, tal vez el podrá verlas nuevamente en el mismo lugar de siempre, ¿podrá tenerlas a ambas? Es una decisión muy difícil pero con verlas disimuladamente y fingir que las odia, es suficiente.

Al llegar a su destino, entro al bar de King como todos los días, otra vez estaban todos los detestables luchadores del torneo, bebiendo y riendo como hacen siempre las risas fuertes de Terry y Ralf las odiaba porque le rompía los oídos. —Como los odio. —murmuro al sentarse cerca de la barra. Se sintió observado, mira de reojo y estaban esas dos mujeres; las causantes por su cambio ¿emocional? O ¿sentimental? Tomo de un solo trago, su pequeño vaso de wisky, nuevamente a su lado estaba K' Dash, ni siquiera le importaba, el pelirrojo suspiraba y seguía bebiendo un trago más…

— ¿Día difícil Yagami? —indago King al mirarlo, solo para sacarle alguna conversación.

—…No.

—Bueno si no quieres hablar lo entiendo—decía al llevarse la botella.

—Está bien, si tuve un día difícil.

— ¿eh? ¿Qué te paso?

Iori no la miro, no tenía ganas de hablar mucho con ella, porque posiblemente le contaría a alguien. —Alguna vez, ¿te has enamorado de dos hombres? —pregunto para que ella captara el mensaje.

—Hmm no solo de uno. —respondió frunciendo el ceño. —Creo que entendí el mensaje.

— ¿Te gustan dos mujeres?

—…Si— suspiro nervioso —Pero no te diré los nombres.

—Bueno como digas.

—No soy de pedir consejos a nadie pero ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Pues…Todo es depende de lo que sientas por ambas chicas, es difícil, en tu interior debe saber a quién ama más…a una o a la otra—contesto ella al sonreír de lado. — Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte.

Los sentimientos de Iori estaban completamente compartidos, ellas empataban, se levantó de su asiento y le dirigió esa mirada fría e algo perturbadora para las jóvenes que estaban sentadas a una corta distancia. _**Leona **__o __**Athena**_ ¿A quién elegís?

Ambas mujeres llevaban dentro de sus recuerdos, aquellos besos raros e inesperados del tal Iori Yagami. Leona tanto como Athena se miraron discretamente, como si están en el torneo peleando por un amor de un tanto insensible pero complicado de expresar. Athena y Leona pensaron de la misma forma, _-"Anda Iori Yagami, ¡Dilo ya!".-_ de apoco fue llamándole la atención a todos los luchadores que estaban allí, todos miraban a las dos chicas enfrentándose con la mirada y de igual manera era con el pelirrojo.

—_Leona—_se decía en sus pensamientos al mirarla fríamente. —_Y Athena…Ellas son mis alas._

Iori sus sentimientos eran compartidos respecto a estas dos, "Ellas eran sus alas" porque las dos mujeres lo complementaban de una forma cuya el mismo se entendía. Esta es una decisión difícil y una de estas dos será "el amor de su vida"…Como dicen las personas cuando están en pareja con alguien que encaja completamente en su corazón.

_Fin_

* * *

_Bueno espero que sea de su agrado._

_Nos vemos, bye!_

_By. Dark Angel_


End file.
